


March 06: Aspiring

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Drabble Me March [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Courting Rituals, Drabble, I just can't get enough of courting rituals, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: 100 words based on the prompt word "aspiring".





	March 06: Aspiring

“You’re going to blow them away.”

Derek looked in the mirror. He wanted to believe his mother, but she wasn’t exactly unbiased.

Though, he’d done all the preparation required, and more.

He looked as good as he could in the regulation sweats and t-shirt.  

He knew the family history of all the Candidates, and their favorite colors, authors, foods, and … He was a Hale, which counted for more than it should.

“His father would be a fool to reject your ballot, Derek. You’ll see your Chosen by this time tomorrow.”

Derek leaned into his mother’s touch.

“By this time tomorrow.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _aspire (v) : to long, aim, or seek ambitiously; be eagerly desirous, especially for something great or of high value_  
>  ♠  
> [Drabble Me March prompt list and tumblr links.](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march-and-yeah-the-whole-stopping-to)  
> Words counted in gDocs - AO3 might not agree that it's exactly 100.


End file.
